Metodologia de ti
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: La curiosidad te invita a conocer cosas buenas... a veces muy buenas
1. Reconocimiento anatomico 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano… pero como no pone GokuHaru una tiene que sacarle provecho a la locura

_**Ya se que parece que me ekivoke y subí un trabajo de la escuela, pero no, de verdad es un fanfic jejeje ya quería hacer lemmon de esta pareja **_

Cap. 1 Reconocimiento anatómico

_Hasta la Página 3 _

Y ahí estaba ella… se sentía una extraña entre Kyoko, Bianchi y Hana, e incluso Chrome parecía saber de lo que hablaban y Haru parecía entrar en ese mundo llamado "mundo de adultos"

-Entonces… sentí que algo subía… no se… como calor-Describía con un evidente sonrojo la chica de cabello de piña, Bianchi sonrió

-Mmm… entonces te gusto-Afirmo, Kyoko estaba avergonzada pero parecía saber de qué se trataba… efectivamente se sentía como una extraña

-Yo… yo también… la primera vez que…-Trataba de decir la avergonzada pelinaranja para darle la razón a Bianchi y apoyar a Chrome

-Oh… no esperaba que Tsuna supiera de esas cosas… aunque también fue una sorpresa por parte de Yamamoto-Bromeo Bianchi… definitivamente Haru no se sentía parte del grupo, la mayor le miro y le sonrió- Todo a su tiempo-Dijo calmadamente a la castaña- Algún día Haru… sabrás de lo que hablamos… pero hasta entonces se paciente-Pidió y aconsejo pero lo que no sabía la señorita de los venenos era que Haru era todo menos paciente…

Y para el grupo de chicos las cosas no eran tan diferentes mientras que Ryohei y Lambo jugaban a "las peleas" eso para distraerlo un poco del asunto "de mayores al extremo" Yamamoto contaba esa experiencia juvenil a Tsuna que pese a estar algo avergonzado sabía del tema… de hecho él único que no podía entender muy bien lo fascinante del asunto era Gokudera

-Entonces… lo supe… ella parecía estar bien… es decir el final sonrió-Yamamoto terminó su relato con esa simple frase

-Umm… pues… a decir verdad a mí también me preocupaba en un principió… pero… parece ser que es pasajero para ellas-Comento sin dejar su sonrojo, a lo que el pequeño Reborn decidió golpearlo

-Sigues siendo el perdedor Tsuna… -Recalcó- Pareces una chica inocente con ese sonrojo-Se burló después

-Ya, ya… pero en verdad… ¿Chrome estará bien?-Cuestionó

-Por supuesto… las mujeres siempre son más fuertes-Confirmo el pequeño Hitman y luego miró a Gokudera que parecía molesto y realmente lo estaba ¿Cómo podía decirse mano derecha si no estaba a la par del idiota del beisbol?- Aún te falta mucho-Le dijo el pequeño- Un hombre no es hombre hasta que aprende a esperar-Aconsejo y se fue… definitivamente Gokudera no se sintió mejor ¿Por qué él tendría que esperar y el idiota del beisbol no?

Haru pensaba que podría hacer, no quería ser dejada atrás... tendría que ver la manera de hacerlo y pronto, no quería esperar… el problema era que no había muchos candidatos en su lista… Tsuna totalmente descartado, ahora salía con Kyoko, le costó pero lo supero, ¿Yamamoto? No, no podía hacerle eso a Chrome… ¿Ryohei? Absolutamente no, hermano de la amiga jamás… Hibari Kyoya… _dangerous, _ ni por el mas mínimo error se le acercaría… además de ellos… un posible candidato era…

-¡Haru idiota no pienses esas cosas!-Grito en medio de la calle llamando la atención de la gente

Gokudera caminó de regreso a su casa, no era posible que incluso el idiota del beisbol y el cabeza de césped ya tuvieran una novia y además… que… bueno, eso era del todo conocido por la teoría que llego a leer y una que otra que Shamal le obligo a saber… debía emparejar las cosas o su admirado décimo terminaría por preferir a cualquiera de esos dos… quedaría relegado a niñero de la vaca estúpida y eso no se lo podía permitir su orgullo que por decir era más que enorme… pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo con una mujer estúpida de las que lo acosaban, mucho menos tener que caer tan bajo e ir a esos lugares vulgares… de las mujeres que conocía y claro descartando a su hermana, una era del décimo, la otra estaba con el cabeza de césped y otra con Yamamoto… una más llegó a su mente y justo en ese instante escuchó la voz de la joven, miró a su alrededor y si efectivamente estaba ahí, golpeándose la cabeza y negando como loca

-Eres una escandalosa estúpida mujer-Dijo acercándosele y Haru le miro

-¡Haru no es escandalosa ni estúpida cabeza de pulpo!-Contestó enfadada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-Le siguió el juego el italiano, discutieron alrededor de una hora, frente a mucho público en la calle, hasta que se cansaron y terminaron con un "sano"

-SIEMPRE ERES UNA MOLESTIA-Fue lo último que gritaron, se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo mirando a diferentes lados

-No sé porque Haru pierde el tiempo aquí… ¡Haru tiene cosas más importantes que hacer!-Dijo la castaña en plan de marcharse

-Lo mismo digo- Murmuro el italiano- Pero dudo mucho que una estúpida mujer como tú tenga cosas importantes que hacer-Agrego y ella le miró

-Pues sí… ¡Haru tiene que volverse adulta pronto!-Declaro sin mucha vergüenza, pero después al ver la cara de sorpresa del platinado se sonrojo terriblemente- ¡Gokudera-san idiotaa dije algo que no tenía que decir en voz alta!-Reclamó

-Idiota-Murmuro un poco sonrojado… -¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-Pregunto después, la castaña le miró, procedió entonces a ir a un lugar más tranquilo, la casa del chico, y explico su situación

-Por eso... ¡Por eso Haru tiene que aprender rápido a ser una mujer adulta!-Dijo una vez más, el italiano estaba sorprendido por la situación tan semejante- Pero ¡es más difícil de lo que Haru pensó!... porque… es decir… se necesitan dos personas-Explicó

-Mujer estúpida-Le dijo él… procedió a contar lo sucedido con él… Haru le escuchó… las cosas podían ser tan semejantes que pareciera vivieran la misma vida, luego de que terminara analizaron las cosas

-¡Haru tiene una gran idea!-Anunció

-Habla genio- Contesto con sorna el chico mientras prendía un cigarrillo

-¡Haru y Gokudera-san pueden hacerlo!- Grito y en ese momento el chico se ahogo con el humo tosiendo

-¡¿Eres idiota?-Contestó el una vez recuperado de esa molesta tos

-Pero… Haru y Gokudera-san tienen el mismo problema, Haru es mujer y Gokudera-san es hombre… además sería mejor que Haru y Gokudera-san lo hicieran con alguien que conozcan para tener mayor confianza-Argumento la castaña, a Gokudera se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, jamás una argumentación le había sonado tan lógica… al parecer estaba dándole la razón- Por mí estará bien…-Agrego la chica algo avergonzada

-Entonces… si para ti está bien… y viendo que es la opción más viable… no queda más remedio-Acepto el chico algo sonrojado, se miraron

-Entonces Gokudera-san puede empezar-Señalo la castaña y él se sonrojo más

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto

-Porque así debe ser… el chico siempre empieza-Obvio la chica

El italiano trago saliva, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de libros y películas bastante pulcras… nada de esas cosas de las que gustaba Shamal… ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por dónde?... cuestionó… entonces recordó aquel manga que una vez olvido su "querido maestro" fue por él y lo abrió, ella también observo la imagen… la primera parte era precisamente _ esa_

-Bien… ¡pero debes cerrar los ojos!-Ordeno y Haru le obedeció… el chico se acercó, con bastantes nervios y apenas rozando sus labios con los de la chica procedió al preámbulo… un simple beso, al principio tímidamente, Haru abrió los ojos, el también los tenía abiertos, sus ojos se cruzaron, entonces procedieron al siguiente paso… un beso más profundo, esta vez cerraron ambos los ojos, experimentaron el roce de sus lenguas, el tiempo de respiración, chocaron algunas veces los dientes pero ambos aprendían rápido… el dolor en la parte inferior de sus labios les indico que tenían que separarse, al momento que lo hicieron trataron de disimular su asombro y sonrojo, ella miro el suelo y él miro el techo

-Bien… creo que eso estuvo… bien ¿no?-El propio italiano no podía decirlo

-Si… parece ser que fue… bueno-Dijo la castaña

-¿Qué sigue?-Pregunto ella y hojearon a la siguiente página… el color se les subió a ambos, el siguiente paso era difícil… vergonzoso… se miraron otra vez, esta ocasión fue la japonesa la que tomo la iniciativa, se acerco un poco más al platinado y desabrocho el primer botón de su blusa, posteriormente levanto un poco el cuello y cerró los ojos, el chico se armo de valor, acercó lentamente sus labios al cuello de la japonesa que al principió se estremeció, pero al sentir después la presión, la humedad y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que daba el que el guardián de la tormenta succionara su piel no pudo evitar suspirar…

No era tan malo… de hecho sabía bien, agridulce, suave… el aroma era además agradable, a vainilla pero sin duda una vez que la chica suspiro notó que… se escuchaba mejor… prosiguió el camino dejando marcas rojas, como pétalos rojizos sobre la nívea piel que encontró bastante agradables y al gustarle el marco que estaba creando decidió por hacer más, hasta que llegó al filo de la camisa blanca que tenía la castaña y se detuvo, la respiración de la japonesa estaba algo agitada y la suya un tanto, no dijeron nada, pasaron a la siguiente hoja, la página tres… tomaron aire que ya les hacía falta…y lo soltaron de golpe, ni siquiera se miraron… ninguno tuvo el valor en ese momento pero, hasta el momento el pequeño librito no se equivocaba, al parecer la persona que lo había hecho sabía lo que hacía

-Si… si esto es lo que sigue… tal vez… lo mejor sería dejarlo ya-Sugirió el italiano consciente de que ambos no tenían la obligación ni era tan necesario… aunque algo parecido a la resignación se presentaba muy en el fondo

-Está bien… pero… Gokudera-san debe ser amable-Pidió y tomo la mano del ojiverde y la guió, fue colocada en esa parte suave, el chico trago saliva, su mano reacciono, la castaña estaba sonrojada, suspiro una vez más, sorprendentemente y pese a lo tosco que podía llegar a ser el muchacho el toque era suave delicado, pero, el beso que se animaron a dar en esos momentos era bastante… apremiante, la luz del sol estaba ya retirándose, ninguno se molesto en prender la luz, la oscuridad era mejor consideraron, poner en práctica desde el principió daba mejores sensaciones, ambos estaban ahora más cerca, prácticamente en un abrazo

-Uh-Se quejo ella entre un corto beso-Gokudera-san… tus manos están frías-Hizo notar al platinado

-Estúpida mujer- Murmuro él pero no estaba molesto, más bien parecía divertido

-Ya es tarde… Haru debe irse-Anunció la japonesa- Gokudera-san… mañana otra vez… -Preguntó mientras se abrochaba una vez más la camisa

-Por mí está bien-Contesto él también acomodándose la playera-Vamos…yo te llevo-Ordeno levantándose y ella le siguió


	2. Reconocimiento anatomico 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano… pero como no pone GokuHaru una tiene que sacarle provecho a la locura

_**Ya se que parece que me ekivoke y subí un trabajo de la escuela, pero no, de verdad es un fanfic jejeje ya quería hacer lemmon de esta pareja **_

Cap. 2 Metodología de ti

_Hasta la pagina 6_

Como todo proceso de investigación, una vez que sabes algo de teoría y haces pequeñas prácticas, parece que todo tú mundo gira en saber más para practicar más, por ello una sonrojada Haru estaba echando una miradita "inocente" a la revista que poseía Bianchi en casa de Tsuna que habla sobre "10 formas de disfrutar con la pareja" aprovechando claro que la mayor no se encontraba y que tanto Kyoko como Chrome y Hana se hallaban con sus respectivas parejas y que para buena suerte suya, la mama del vongola le hubiera pedido de favor que cuidara un rato a los niños (entiéndase Lambo I-pin y Fuuta los cuales estaban entretenidos en la parte de abajo con un juego de mesa), el contenido no era tan explicito pero si ponía ejemplos bastante… para gente mayor pues, así que pese a lo que leía era interesante, prefería el sencillo manga que poseía Gokudera, el cuál quería postular para siguiente best-seller, dio vuelta a la hoja y lo único que pudo hacer al ver la imagen de una pareja "amándose" plenamente fue

-¡Hahi!-Exclamo mientras cerraba la revista y salía con la cara más roja que nada, los niños aún distraídos con el juego no pudieron notar eso, Haru se sentó para verlos un rato en lo que se le pasaba la vergüenza, fue cuando el pequeño Lambo le miro y señalo

-¡Haru tiene manchas en el cuello!-Grito con esa inocente manera de la edad infantil justo cuando Tsuna y Kyoko entraban en la casa, ambos chicos miraron a la castaña que se puso de pie de inmediato segura de que la atacarían con preguntas que serían difíciles de responder

-¡Hahi! Haru solo vino para ver a Bianchi-san así que como no está Haru ya se va ¡adiós!-Grito mientras salía corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida

Por el otro lado y después de haber juntado todas las cosas que Shamal llego a "olvidar por accidente" en su casa, Gokudera quedo frente a una considerable muestra informática, que incluía revistas, algunas películas y mangas todos por no…. Por no decir otra cosa hablaban de "el acto" de una manera más explícita, descarto las películas y revistas, después de todo no era tan pervertido como su viejo maestro… abrió el primer manga, trato de aguantar la vergüenza, pero el sonrojo era más que evidente, decidió dejarlo por la paz, incluso pensó en no hacerlo nunca más, prendió un cigarrillo y aspiro el humo, justo cuando tocaron la puerta, cuando abrió se encontró a la castaña, sin decir nada aparto el brazo que había apoyado en la pared para dejarla pasar

-¿Hahi?-Cuestiono al ver la mesa de centro con los mangas- Gokudera-san hentai-Se burlo

-No es Hahi, no soy un pervertido ¿y por qué diablos vienes así?-Pregunto señalándola, principalmente por el atuendo, se puso de mal humor al notar que el vestido amarillo que traía tenía demasiados botones molestos en desabrochar rápidamente… no era por eso ejem… era porque… porque…

-¿Hahi?... Haru pensó que el vestido se le veía bien ¿acaso Haru se equivoco?-Pregunto dándose una vuelta entera

-Bah… ni que fuera de mucha importancia-Contesto el italiano y se sentó sin más en el suelo, la castaña también lo hizo, y observo los mangas

-¡Haru sabe que hacer!-Dijo sin más y señalo la pila de libritos inocentes- Haru escogerá el siguiente-Señalo y el platinado saco todo el humo de golpe

-¿¡En qué demonios piensas?-Cuestiono al parecer alarmado por la resolución de la japonesa

-¡La vez pasada Gokudera-san eligió el libro! esta vez Haru escogerá-Finalizo la discusión, y tomo uno de pasta morada, el chico al principio no presto mucha atención, hasta que recordó que había uno que definitivamente estaba prohibido, miro a la castaña justo para advertirle, pero era tarde… ella ya lo estaba abriendo

-¡No, ese no!-Grito exasperado, pero ella esquivo al chico y procedió a mirar el contenido, se hizo un gran silencio, el italiano estaba expectante, la castaña bajo el tomo, estaba sonrojada-Cámbialo-ordeno el vongola igual de sonrojado-No es algo que las niñas puedan hacer-Agrego sin la intención de retarla, la chica recordó un apartado de la revista de Bianchi… "deja de ser una niña y adopta los retos"

-Haru lo hará-Declaro y el chico le miro, de inmediato se sonrojo

-¡Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas!-Grito señalándola y ella se acercó hasta él ojiverde, le beso dejándolo en blanco, sus neuronas corrían aturdidas de un lado a otro buscando la lógica para lo que estaba pasando, despertó justo cuando sintió una especie de ardor en el cuello, se trataba de los labios de la chica, no supo que decir, ni qué hacer, ni cuando fue que la castaña había llegado a su cuello… la vio una vez más, ella le empujo suavemente hacia la pared, no sabía si era a causa del aroma a vainilla de la chica, o que sintiera mechones suaves descendiendo por su abdomen o si era su propia curiosidad la que le obligo solo a observar

Haru estaba nerviosa, realmente ese libro no era lo que esperaba, pero quería ser una mujer, y una mujer de verdad es atrevida y le gustan los retos, degusto de a poco la piel blanquecina del italiano, el aroma fresco mezclado con tabaco, y llego hasta la parte critica, el libro era explicito en ese sentido, procedió a bajar el zipper del pantalón, la siguiente prenda y abrió los ojos, en primer lugar ella podría perjurar que _ eso _ no podría ser tan grande, en segundo lugar ella podría confirmar que efectivamente el italiano tenía el cabello al natural y en tercer lugar… bueno… no había más palabras, trago saliva y procedió a hacer lo que venía especificado, encontrando divertido el que el muchacho repentinamente se pusiera tieso y gruñera, y también que no era nada desagradable el sabor, se preocupo por si lo estaba haciendo bien, trataba de juntar toda la teoría que sabía… claro obtenida gracias a los caramelos, paletas y helados… benditas golosinas

Si dios, buda, Mahoma, Yavé o quien fuera culpable de su destino había puesto a esa mujer en su camino se haría devoto de corazón cuando descubriera que deidad le había enseñado a la japonesa lo que estaba haciendo, trato de contener lo más que pudo, se obligo a sí mismo a soportar para no acabar tan rápido con la sensación, pero la chica no se lo ponía fácil, desde el punto en donde estaba podía ver la cara de Haru, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas algo arreboladas, se veía linda, inocente… y si bajaba la mirada podía ver el busto perfectamente redondo asomarse por el escote del vestido, más aparte el ver la lengua de la chica jugar con él como si fuera algo que hasta ella disfrutaba… era el tormento

Haru, estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo mal, puesto que no podía ni quería ver la cara del ojiverde, ¿Cómo saber que pasaría? No estaba segura, pero repentinamente empezó a sentir que sus labios debían abrirse más de lo que en un principio, poco a poco su mano con la que se ayudaba fue sintiendo una importante comparación de tamaño, y luego escuchó una especie de ronroneo, algo animalesco por parte del chico, cuando se dispuso a ver qué era lo que pasaba, un liquido invadió su boca, fue tan sorpresivo que casi se ahoga, se separo tosiendo, justo se estaba recuperando cuando sintió que su mundo era volteado, se hallaba en el suelo, con el chico encima viéndola de una manera en la que podría compararlo con un felino a punto de cazar a su presa

-Gokudera-san…-Murmuro algo sorprendida por la repentina acción del muchacho, a su lado yacía el tomo morado abierto en la segunda página, la japonesa se impresiono… él no planeaba… es decir… eso no podría ser…

-Gokudera-san n-Antes de que protestara de manera negativa el chico le beso, uno de esos besos que dejaban sin aire, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al sentir la opresión en su pecho de la mano del chico, no pudo hacer más que gemir entre el beso, tampoco se opuso cuando con total desesperación vio algunos botones salir disparados ante la repentina acción de forzarlos a abrir de una sola vez del platinado, pero tampoco pudo decir o hacer algo cuando fue despojada de la única prenda que cubría esa zona , se avergonzó, estaba segura de que cuando viera lo que estaba oculto debajo de su ropa se burlaría, después de todo no era de las chicas de talla grande, abrió un ojo, parecía que el chico estaba viendo algo impresionante

-¡Ah! No mires-Pidió ella tratando de taparse, pero fue detenida por el muchacho, que estaba admirando, sí, admiración de la buena, el perfecto color que poseían ese par de montículos que por el contrario de lo que pensaba la castaña eran del tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni pequeños… coronados por un par de botones rosados que resaltaban la blancura de su piel y por si fuera poco el aroma de algo dulce se acentuaba en ese lugar, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de probar y así lo hizo, ella se estremeció, gimió algo quejumbrosa, él estaba concentrado en su nueva tarea, saboreando aquella delicada piel que se enrojecía lentamente, atrapando entre sus labios aquellas corolas rosadas, succionándolos, la japonesa se debatía entre el dolor y el placer… un poco de ambos, nada bueno para alguien con las hormonas tan activas, era parecida a una droga… empezó a oscurecer y una vez que el chico se dio cuenta de que su labro al parecer estaba terminada vio su obra maestra, Haru estaba con las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración agitada y el pelo revuelto

-Es… tarde-Murmuro mirando la ventana la chica

-Quédate-No fue una petición, una sugerencia… fue algo así como una orden con algo de suplica, la miraba atentamente, con cierta paz en los ojos

-Está bien-Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña, sabía que se metería en problemas, pero cuando el chico la miraba así, parecía que era el centro de toda su atención… Haru estaba segura de que no podía ser así… y al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella se lo creía

_**Pues aki la conti, mañana subo la de mi otro fic… y pues… hasta yo me sonroje jajaja espero que les guste y gracias a Angelzk por poner mi fic en su comunidad **_


	3. Reconocimiento anatomico 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano… pero como no pone GokuHaru una tiene que sacarle provecho a la locura

_**Ya se que parece que me ekivoke y subí un trabajo de la escuela, pero no, de verdad es un fanfic jejeje ya quería hacer lemmon de esta pareja**_

Cap. 3 Metodología de Ti

_Hasta la pagina 9_

Y se había quedado… no tenía ni la más remota idea del porque, n era su obligación ni su intención pero había cedido

-Gokudera-san…-Murmuro por enésima vez… y lejos de enfadar al chico aquella voz entre cortada repitiendo su nombre le parecía apremiante, por lo que aún seguía alimentándose de ella, dejando maras rojizas por todo el cuello y pecho de la japonesa -¡Hahi… espera Gokudera-san no de nuevo!- Pidió la castaña y fue súbitamente ignorada, el estaba lamiendo y probando aquellos botones rosados, enrojeciendo la piel nívea alrededor

-Quieta-Gruño el ojiverde cuando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Haru intentaba apartarlo de sus pechos...y la atormentaba apretando y degustando usando todo lo que tenía de conocimiento hasta el momento para provocar el estremecimiento, aquellos gemidos los pequeños gritos y claro ese delicioso calor que emanaba del cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica y se detuvo, miro aquel librito malicioso que los había conducido al momento en el que estaban ahora, en el suelo junto a su cama… tenía curiosidad

-Ya… ya no puedo más…. –Susurro la castaña, no era justo, definitivamente no lo era, Gokudera Hayato llevaba 1 hora entera torturándola así, llevándola al extremo solo para comenzar de nuevo cuando ella esperaba algo más-Gokudera-san… eres malo-suspiro Miura

-¿Yo? Te has vuelto loca mujer no te he hecho nada-Contestó el italiano enfadado

-¡Claro que sí…!-Replico la castaña dejando en ceros al guardián de la tormenta ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué demonios quería esa mujer?

-Ahhh cállate-Dijo y tomo aquel libro morado que les había guiado a la situación en la que se encontraban, paso a la siguiente hoja con la atenta mirada castaña sobre el libro… y Haru sintió escalofríos

-¡Suficiente¡ ¡suficiente¡-Exclamo asombrada y sonrojada, Hayato se sonrojo de igual manera pero después su orgullo de "macho" ganó la batalla mental, la miro con total seriedad

-Silencio estúpida mujer… tu ya lo hiciste ¡sin permiso mío!-Replico y la japonesa se sonrojo aún más, entendía cual era el punto, ¿porque si ella se tomo la libertad de hacer lo que mandaba el libro él no podía hacer lo mismo? Miro a Gokudera la mueca en su rostro era de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo de inconformidad

-Mas te vale ser amable-Resolvió la castaña-Si lastimas a Haru, ¡Haru te pateara!-Amenazó

-Bah-Fue lo único que articulo el muchacho para después levantarse un poco dejando al descubierto la figura semidesnuda llena de marcas rojizas, procedió entonces con manos temblorosas, como si se tratara de desarmar una bomba a retirar la ultima prenda que estorbaba para su cometido, al demonio la razón el pudor y la prudencia, además nunca fueron parte de sus principios pensó, mientras que por su parte Haru trago saliva… el libro ordenaba que eso era parte del mundo de los adultos "dejar de ser una niña" sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío al sentir la tela de sus panties y para colmo con figuritas de fresas siendo retiradas

-¿Qué eres, una niña?-Cuestiono el guardián de la tormenta burlándose claro de la infantil prenda, al mismo tiempo para que ella quitara de su rostro aquella expresión miedosa que no le ayudaba para nada

-¡No es tu asunto!-Reclamo la chica sin percatarse realmente cuando fue que quedo como dios la trajo al mundo frente a los ojos verdes del muchacho

-Mmm-Fue la respuesta del platinado, consciente de lo que iba hacer, trazo el camino desde los labios rosas de la chica quien solo gimió,

-Go..Gokudera-san-Y ahí iban otra vez, al tormentoso y delicioso camino de besos y nombres, de gemidos y gritos sofocados, de aliento tibio, sabor a sal y sobre todo de cero piedad, finalmente llego al vientre suave y terso que poseía Miura, la estúpida mujer se estremeció y aquello provoco la sonrisa fugaz del italiano-Gokudera-san…debería irme ya y…Gokudera-san-Gimió su nombre mientras el bajaba más y más

-Nada-Contestó el chico al percatarse que ella planeaba la retirada antes de que él continuara, no señor si ella tenía las agallas porque demonios el no debería tenerlas, fin de la discusión mental, había llegado al punto crítico, el olor agridulce y la increíble suavidad del lugar lo invitaban a realizar lo que tenía planeado, paso la lengua por sus labios los cuales después abrió y comenzó a besar aquella zona intima de la chica que podría decirse ya no era tan chica

-¡HA!-Haru arqueo la espalda… en verdad estaba haciendo lo que indicaba el libro, no podía más que aferrarse a las sabanas, retorcerse y tratar de reprimir aquellos gritos por que los gemidos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para expresar el placer que estaba recibiendo, descargas eléctricas recorrían su espina dorsal, su respiración comenzaba a aumentar-¡Ha!- el esfuerzo de mantener los labios apretados se esfumo cuando algo húmedo y suave comenzó a recorrer aquella zona erógena, un poco aturdida decidió ver que era lo que sucedía, fue entonces cuando sus mejillas algo arreboladas tomaron un color carmín, solo podía distinguir aquella lengua que hacía pocos ratos degustaba en su boca paseándose descaradamente por su intimidad, y la extrema concentración que poseía el chico mientras lamia y succionaba aquél lugar

-E-espera Gokudera-san… para…-Suplico la castaña totalmente excitada por lo que había visto

-Vete al carajo-Gruño el chico despegándose unos momentos de su labor, para luego continuar saboreando, para sorpresa del chico, no sabía nada mal, entre dulce y acido, quería probar más, por lo que instintivamente separo los labios femeninos e introdujo la lengua lentamente provocando un grito esplendoroso y angustiado por parte de la joven

-N-no… ¡eso no! Haru va… Haru va a… ¡Ha!- Quería decir "estallar" pero ni siquiera podía oponerse a lo que le estaba haciendo el Vongola de la tormenta, mucho menos hablar, las piernas le temblaban, de hecho todo en ella temblaba, se distrajo tanto que no notó la mirada ojiverde sobre ella, casi animalesca, la haría pagar por lo de hacía unos momentos cuando ella succiono sin piedad su sexo y lo provoco hasta perder el control, ¡se vengaría de esa estúpida mujer!, ya le enseñaría quien era el que mandaba ahí, separo unos instantes sus labios del "trabajito" que realizaba, y observo lo que tanto había buscado, sí las clases de anatomía funcionaban ¡Funcionaban muy bien!

-¿Gokudera… san?-Pregunto una desesperada Haru que preocupada miro al chico unos segundos, claro no estaba angustiada por lo que estaba haciendo si no porque lo había dejado de hacer, sin pretenderlo sus miradas se cruzaron

-He… lo encontré-Vanaglorio Hayato ante una confundida Haru que no entendía nada de nada, hasta que sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía fue atacada sin aviso alguno por fogosas lametadas, era demasiado

-¡Ha! ¡Gokudera-san… Gokudera-san!-Grito para orgullo del nombrado quien se esforzó en mimar aquél lugar, claro que sabía lo que era y para que, después de todo al ver anatomía les fue explicado todo, incluso la función de los órganos sexuales, ganaría, por supuesto que ganaría, todo lo que hacía era para ser el mejor, sería el mejor hasta en eso

-Por…. Por favor… Haru… esta… -Suplicaba una vez más, aquél placer era demasiado para su cuerpo… sentía unas extrañas ganas de usar el sanitario, tenía que ir ¡y el idiota de Gokudera no le permitía moverse ni un milímetro!, le valían una pura y dos con sal sus suplicas, no podía más ya no podía aguantar, una punzada que comenzaba desde su intimidad recorrió todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío, arqueo por tercera vez la espalda, sus ojos completamente abiertos encajaban con sus labios que se habían quedado en un grito ahogado, todo su ser se estremeció, la fuerza la abandonó, tanto así que sus músculos se relajaron dejándola absolutamente incapaz de moverse, sintiendo como emanaba de ella algo tibio que comenzaba a mojar sus muslos, una sonrisa burlona y totalmente victoriosa recorrió el rostro del que provoco tal reacción

-Que cruel eres… con Haru… Gokudera-san-Dijo entrecortadamente a causa del poco aire que lograba llevar a sus pulmones

-Mhm… me parece ser que fui _ muy bueno _ contigo-Se burló recibiendo como recompensa un mohín de inconformidad- Deja esa cara tan tonta… el que debería estar enfadado soy yo, todo el tiempo "Gokudera-san Gokudera-san… es un fastidio, ¿no crees que ya pasaron suficientes cosas entre nosotros para que me llames por mi nombre?-Cuestiono mostrando enfado- Ya te he visto todo y tú a mí deja de ser tan formal tonta-Señaló sin vergüenza alguna ni un signo de arrepentimiento en el rostro

-¡Hahi! ¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta!- Replico una completamente roja Haru que se cubrió con las sabanas

-¡Hey! ¡Nadie te dio permiso de hacer eso!-Regañó el guardián, intentando quitarle las sabanas de encima

-¡Haru no tiene que pedirle permiso a Go… Hayato para cubrirse!-A media oración rectifico el nombre

-¡Claro que sí porque son mis sabanas!-Gruño el chico que después sonrió de una forma ¿confiada?- Además yo también quiero cubrirme- Argumento y con ello logro cubrirse también- Mujer estúpida-murmuró recibiendo una mordida en el brazo por parte de Haru, quien se olvidó de la pena y termino sentada encima del chico

-¡Escucha bien, Haru no es ninguna estúpida, sí yo ya te llame por tu nombre exijo que hagas lo mismo si no… no te dejare volver a tocar a Haru!-Amenazó sin temor alguno la chica dejando al pobre Hayato en shock más que nada por el tremendo meneo que llevo a cabo la chica al manotear de un lado al otro dejando sus pechos guiados por la fuerza de gravedad una imagen completamente erótica e insana para sus hormonas recién descubiertas

-Bájate-Exigió entrando en pánico, Haru parpadeo- ¡Esta bien entiendo ahora quítate!- Haru sin entender nada sintió el enorme motivo por el cual el chico no quería esa posición

-Mmm-Gimió cerrando los ojos la japonesa sonrojándose

-Estúpida mujer- se quejo el chico con igual placer al hacer ese tipo de contacto

-¿No crees que ya pasaron suficientes cosas entre nosotros como para que te portes como un niño?-Atacó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, Mierda, pensó Hayato cuando sintió los pechos de la chica contra su cuerpo y además utilizo la misma frase que él había dicho en su contra

-Cállate-Gruño e involuntariamente poso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica que rió bajito se quedaron en silencio acompasando la respiración hasta que una duda surgió en su persona- Oye… tu familia ¿no está preocupada por ti?

-Nop los papás de Haru están fuera de la ciudad visitando a unos familiares, así que _ no problem-_ Contesto felizmente sin moverse

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto con algo de timidez el chico

-Haru esta desnuda sobre Hayato-Volvió a contestar con sorna del sonrojo presente en las mejillas del aludido

-Tonta no me refería a eso…-Murmuró el chico a lo que Haru sencillamente se acurruco

-Haru tiene sueño… está cansada-Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Y… eso estuvo bien?-Se animó a cuestionar el peliplata

-¿A qué te refieres?-Contesto en forma de pregunta la castaña

-¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!-Grito desesperado

-Haru no lo sabe-Articulo algo adormecida encarando al chico

-Pues... a lo de hace rato-Susurró con algo de vergüenza Gokudera

-Si… a Haru le gusto-Una respuesta sencilla y al grano que provoco un enorme color rojizo en el preguntón- ¿Y yo lo hice bien?-Atacó con otra simple frase

-¡No tengo por qué contestar eso mujer!-Respondió un exasperado italiano

-¡Haaa Haru dijo la verdad Hayato debe decirlo también!-Exigió la chica, que por la reacción que presentó el muchacho parecía ser que la respuesta era positiva

-¡Silencio!-Demando y después mirando al techo suspiro resignado-Si ya sabes la respuesta-Bufó y se percató que ella ya se había dormido con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro... se veía ¿linda? No, para nada, claro que no, ella no era linda, no era ni siquiera atractiva… ella era… jodidamente… bella, sensual y atrevida… negó y golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano… estaba desvariando por el cansancio, se convenció cerrando los ojos

Por la mañana…

Sí era un sueño, no quería despertar, Gokudera si se hallaba en el paraíso, Haru Miura completamente a su merced suspiraba su nombre mientras él la devoraba completamente, completamente sumisa

-Hayato… -Gimió por lo bajo y le miro para después besarlo con total pasión y entrega…-te…necesito-Murmuró mientras el chico comenzaba a brise paso hacia su interior-¡Ha¡ ¡duele!- El se detuvo pero entonces ella continuo dejándolo entrar cada vez más profundo en su interior calmándolo con una caricia suave en el rostro mientras sonreía y se animó a llenarla por completo-te deseo-Susurró aferrándose a la espalda del chico- Hayato… yo… soy… tuya…te amo… tanto-El ojiverde se quedo en blanco con los ojos vibrando… una sensación en el pecho de orgullo, de calma, de deseo, de... amor…-Hayato…. Hayato…- Y despertó

-Hayatooooo-Grito Haru que ya se encontraba vestida-Hum tienes el sueño pesado, Haru irá a su casa, Kyoko-chan y Bianchi-san me dijeron que hoy nos veremos todos en casa de Tsuna-san-Explicó

-Mmm cállate… déjame en paz-Gruño con sopor el chico cubriéndose con las sabanas, enrojeciendo bajo ellas

-Que pesado eres… Haru hizo el desayuno, está listo así que cómelo antes de ir a casa de Tsuna-san-Pidió mientras salía del apartamento, para luego regresar, retirarle las sabanas con un sonoro- DESPIERTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Luego sonrió al ver al malhumorado muchacho mirarla enfurecido, traviesa se acerco y besó fogosamente al chico

-¡P-Pero que demonios te pasa!- Reclamó sonrojado y totalmente fuera de lugar, Haru saco la lengua y salió corriendo del departamento, mientras baja las escaleras se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y sonrojada recordó, cuando despertaba a Gokudera, este había susurrado un suave pero tierno "Yo también te amo…Haru", negó tratando de olvidar eso… ella no amaba a nadie… no después de que fue rechazada por Tsunayoshi Sawada… aunque… aquella frase provocaba que su pulso no se tranquilizara… ¿fue por eso que había besado al Vongola tan apasionadamente?

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no debe pensar en eso!-Dijo mientras salía corriendo del complejo de apartamentos

-¡Oye se te quedo esto!-Grito una voz familiar, al voltear un platino le mostraba el suéter que había olvidado

-¡Hahi el suéter de Haru!-Extendió los brazos y recibió el objeto arrojado… en la cabeza cubriéndola por completo-¡Hahi! ¡No veo nada!-Gokudera suspiro, luego sonrió y negó mientras veía a la chica partir apresurada, no era el único que la observaba, entre las sombras un grupo de muchachos con pinta de delincuentes veía la escena

-Así que esa es la novia del idiota que golpeo a nuestro jefe…umm es linda mas que la novia que tenía el jefe antes -Con malicia uno de ellos veía a Haru retirarse

- Por su culpa la novia de nuestro jefe lo dejó… pero que tal si le regalamos a esa… no se ve nada mal…-Los demás sonrieron ante la idea

-Síganla-Ordeno el primer delincuente- Veamos que piensa Gokudera Hayato… cuando vea a su preciosa noviecita en manos del jefe…

Por su parte el chico para el que planeaban un mal rato se encontraba fumando sentado en el suelo observando el desayuno, se percato que algo brillaba en el suelo, lo tomó y vio que era uno de los aretes de Miura, lo apretó en su mano, ¿Por qué demonios había soñado con ella… en esa situación… y lo peor diciéndole cosas tan tontas como "te amo"? suspiro nuevamente y negó… debía alistarse para la reunión en la casa del Décimo

_**Hoooolaaaaa a toooodooooos ^^ perdón por la ausencia tan larga O.O pero tenía cositas que hacer y luego se me atravezo un juego online llamado fiesta u/U del que ya me aburri , espero les guste este capi que marca mi regreso, 2 capis mas y doy por terminado este fic ^^ mata neeee~**_


	4. Grullas de papel

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano… pero como no pone GokuHaru una tiene que sacarle provecho a la locura

_**Ya se que parece que me ekivoke y subí un trabajo de la escuela, pero no, de verdad es un fanfic jejeje ya quería hacer lemmon de esta pareja**_

Cap. 4 Metodología de Ti

_Grullas de papel…droga_

No era que le afectara, no podía evitar dedicar de vez en vez una mirada por momentos al platinado sentado junto Tsuna, Haru Miura veía a Hayato como si fuera… necesario

-Décimo, doble la esquina de nuevo…-Indicaba el ojiverde, de buenas a primeras se les había ocurrido llamarlos a todos para ayudar a hacer grullas de papel, se acercaba el festival de Namimori y eran los encargados de los arreglos, Kyoko había invitado a Haru para no estar sola con tantos chicos y esta había aceptado gustosa

-Ahh esto no me sale bien-Se quejo el jefe de los chicos, Reborn que vestía como una grulla de papel le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro

-Sigues siendo Tsuna bueno para nada-Dijo como siempre

-Tranquilo Tsu-kun ya te saldrá-Animó Kyoko

-No se preocupe Décimo, usted siempre es el mejor-Alentó su autonombrada mano derecha

-¿¡Hahi!-Haru miro su grulla de papel, era extraño siempre fue muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, y en esos momentos no podía darle la forma correcta

-Hehehehehe, te falto doblar esta parte-Le indico Yamamoto, quitándole con suavidad la figurita-¿Ves?-Preguntó y sonrió amable, Haru le miro por unos segundos, que diferente era de Gokudera, era tranquilo amable y dulce por eso era que se llevaba tan bien con Chrome, les tenía envidia a ellos y a Tsuna con Kyoko porque… ellos no tenían que mantener nada en secreto por que no era malo lo que hacían, era natural en una pareja… en una _pareja _¿Qué eran ella y Hayato? Precisamente en ese instante el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella que bajo la mirada sonrojada

-¿Qué sucede Haru no te sientes bien?-Preguntó Yamamoto al verla sonrojada-De pronto cambiaste de color-Apuntó y algunos la miraron, Gokudera solo se limito a encender un cigarrillo

-Haru siente calor-Se quejó quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto,

Haru chan…-Llamaba Kyoko preocupada a su amiga…-Haru chan tu… cuello-Señaló llamando la atención de todos los presentes Haru no entendía, había olvidado ponerse algo de ropa que no mostrara el cuello, estaba tan confundida por lo sucedido en la mañana que no se percataba de que se ponía, ladeo la cabeza con una media sonrisa cuando notó que algunos se sonrojaban y otros más le miraban un poco extrañados, Gokudera le indico con los ojos suavemente que algo andaba mal, fue entonces que decidió mirarse, ah era eso… las marcas que había dejado el platinado en su cuello y en parte del pecho estaban realmente rojas y eran demasiadas…decidió enrojecer y luego gritar, un avergonzado platinado miro al suelo y Bianchi advirtió esto junto con Reborn

-¡Hahi!- Dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y corriendo fuera de la habitación rumbo al sanitario, tontamente pensó después dado que en ese caso hubiera sido mejor llegar a la puerta de salida, espero unos momentos, al salir, Kyoko preocupada le observó

-No era mi intención-Murmuro apenada por el comentario de antes, Haru se limito a asentir

-Ustedes dos… vengan tendremos una plática de chicas-Interrumpió Bianchi la escena con una sonrisa amable, por su parte, los demás que ya habían acabado con el trabajo bebían unas sodas y comían bocadillos hasta que las tres llegaron

-Afuera todos menos Chrome-Demandó la mayor y todos los chicos con cara de curiosidad se miraron unos a otros, excepto Hayato que terminó desmayado al ver la cara de su hermana

-Tsuna, todos vamos afuera-Ordenó Reborn jalando al pobre inconsciente fuera del lugar

-Pero…-Un disparo calló la queja del jefe Vongola

-Vamos vamos, el chiquitín tiene algo que decir seguramente-Yamamoto fue el primero en levantarse

-¡Vamos somos hombres al extremo!-Grito Ryohei

-Solo salgan de aquí-Murmuro Hana la ahora novia del chico Vongola del sol

Una vez la el cuarto solo llenó de féminas los chicos fuera de este con un poco de curiosidad decidieron espiar

-Muy bien Haru… colócate esto para que baje el color-Pidió la señorita de los venenos entregándole una compresa de agua tibia (O.O si funciona XD)- Ahora es tiempo de hablarles sobre chicos-continuó

Los de afuera escuchaban y suspiraron con alivio no era nada malo, principalmente un ojiverde que estaba algo preocupado

-Haru… yo entiendo que en toda relación las muestras de cariño son necesarias, en algunas ocasiones pueden llegar a generar algún tipo de incomodidad…-Hizo una pausa- Para todo deben estar seguras de que lo que hacen no generan esas incomodidades-Sonrió dulcemente- Si tienen alguna queja de cómo se están dando las cosas con sus novios siempre deben hablarlo-Continuó- Somos cicas y podemos pedirnos consejos unas a otras, todas tenemos quejas de ellos seguramente, me gustaría que tuvieran la confianza de expresarlas conmigo, prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda

-Yo…-Comenzó Chrome- A mi me molesta que… Yamamoto-kun-Se sonrojó un poco- No me avise cuando va a besarme-La pequeña y frágil chica bajo un poco la cabeza, el aludido fuera de la habitación tenía una sonrisa un poco forzada, los demás guardaban silencio

-Deberías comentárselo, si te quedas callada jamás lo sabrá-Aconsejo la pelirroja

-Bianchi-san yo…. Bueno Tsu-kun siempre es muy amable conmigo, pero a veces siento que me trata como si yo… me fuera a romper-Comentó Kyoko, Tsuna miro a la habitación un poco sonrojado

-Imagino que el aún siente que no puede hacer o pedirte ciertas cosas, la confianza es importante, si tu le demuestras que puedes el verá que no tiene por que guardarte en una cajita de cristal-Bianchi se mostraba sabia

-El mío es ¡exageradamente gritón al extremo!- Se quejó Hana y todas rieron

-Mi hermano siempre es así-Comentó Kyoko riendo aún,

-Sí, lo sé, es la única queja sobre él- Sonrió triunfante mientras afuera un chico estaba avergonzado "al extremo", después todas hicieron una pausa y Bianchi señalo a Haru

-Bueno, primeramente, estoy segura de que nadie sabía que salías con alguien Haru… nos da curiosidad saber cómo es él- Comentó con algo de picardía porque sabía perfectamente bien como era el chico con el que salía, después de todo era su hermano

-Bueno… él es… una molestia-Comenzó así para desilusión de todas y enojo del que estaba fuera del cuarto- Es decir, es gruñón, tiene muy mal carácter, es extremadamente orgulloso arrogante y nunca pide permiso para hacer las cosas, es muy impulsivo, no es nada amable y llega a ser grosero…-Tomó aire , afuera la mayoría parpadeaban sorprendidos

-H-Haru... qué clase de novio…-Murmuraba Tsuna

-Que tipo tan desagradable debe ser- Comento Yamamoto

-Insoportable al extremo- Señalo Ryohei, Gokudera tenía ganas de excusarse con el Décimo y golpear a los demás en especial a esa estúpida mujer

-Pero… esto…-Toco las marcas en su cuello con una leve- Haru quería que esto pasará… él es muy… dulce y tierno a su manera… aunque no pida permiso siempre pregunta si fue adecuado lo que sucedió…

-¿No crees que es algo rápido lo que pasa entre ustedes?-Cuestiono Bianchi

-¿Hahi?... no… lo sé… pero todo lo que ha hecho ha sido con el consentimiento de Haru-Continuó

-Haru… todo debe ser a su tiempo, si no estás segura de algo puedes detenerlo… puede que sea un idiota pero en el fondo es amable y entenderá, cuando lleguen a algo más pregúntate si eso es lo que deseas-Aconsejo con plena consciencia de que les escuchaban afuera

-¿Hahi?-Cuestiono con un tono algo falso de inocencia-¿Algo más?-Preguntó y Gokudera suspiro con fastidio, esa era una estúpida niña no una mujer… aún- Haru no lo sabe…-Murmuro cabizbaja- Haru no sabe si suceda algo que no quiera o no pueda detener- el chico afuera miró a otro lado-Pero… sabe que es él, Haru lo ha elegido a él y no se arrepiente de nada

-Ya veo… es la determinación de una mujer, estoy segura que él se sentirá feliz de saber que es especial _ y no arruinara nada o morirá_-Terminó la plática con esa leve amenaza, luego se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, los espías cayeron tras esto, exceptuando Reborn que saltó de la cabeza de Tsuna-Terminamos… descansen ahora todos-Les dejo pasar aunque ya estaban a sus pies, en especial su hermano que al verla nuevamente se sintió mal

Una vez que todo se tranquilizo los chicos parecían un poco más atentos con sus novias, Ryohei trataba de ser calmado "al extremo", cada vez de que Yamamoto quería tomar la mano o acercarse a Chrome preguntaba, Tsuna por su parte dejo de decir "yo lo hare" cada que Kyoko decía que haría algo, y Hayato observaba a Haru, fieramente, ¿Así que ella lo había elegido a él? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaba ella enamorada del décimo? ¿Acaso…? una imperiosa necesidad de tenerla se hizo presente

-Hahi… Haru olvido comprar el pegamento para las cadenas de papel-Anunció la chica- Haru irá rápido para dejarles listas las cosas-Se fue sin decir más nada, a los pocos minutos Hayato no resistió la tentación

-Décimo, iré a comprar cigarrillos-Comentó con total despreocupación y se marchó, Haru regresaba muy contenta cuando al pasar cerca de un callejón fue tomada por la cintura, antes de que gritara sus labios fueron cubiertos, estaba asustada

"Que alguien… me ayude" pensó, cuando fue pronto colocada contra la pared, y la mano que cubría sus labios fue intercambiada por otro par de labios, saboreo una vez más aquella esencia de tabaco y menta… era él, correspondió el beso tirando al suelo lo que tenía en las manos para poder aferrarse al cuello del muchacho quien la atrajo más a él, la falta de aire y el dolor en los labios les pidieron un leve receso

-Hayato…-Suspiro ensoñada para después aterrizar-HARU ESTABA ASUSTADA NO HAGAS ESO-Reclamó molesta

-Cállate… después de todo me elegiste-Atacó el platinado y la chica se sonrojo

-¡Hahi! ¡Espía, estabas escuchando a Haru!-Una sonrojada japonesa negaba una y otra vez

-No es "Hahi" y como querías que no escuchara cuando casi gritabas lo que decías, estúpida mujer-Gruño aunque divertido

-¡Haru no es estúpida, Hayato si por qué olvido el trato de ayer!-Rezongo la chica recibiendo como respuesta otro beso intenso, y pronto todo como el día anterior y el anterior y uno antes de ese perdió sentido, no había mundo, había besos, aliento tibio, manos descendiendo y subiendo un trayecto de curvas y ropa, calor, saliva y gemidos reprimidos, el guardián de la tormenta no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, en un callejón cualquiera, a la vista de todos recorría aquel cuerpo que la noche anterior conoció hasta el fondo, ¿Qué le importaba? Nada… ¿Qué olvidaba? Todo, incluso a su admirado décimo, ella era como una droga, peor que el cigarro, mucho peor

-Hayato… aquí… la gente verá lo que le haces a Haru-Quejumbrosa y algo aún consciente de la situación Haru trataba de permanecer con los pies en la tierra, cosa que luego fue difícil cuando fue fácilmente levantada por el muchacho, atinó a rodear con sus piernas la cintura del peliplata, sí, ahora estaba segura que no era que no quisiera o que no estuviera de acuerdo, era más bien que ella misma no tenía capacidad de frenar lo que crecía en su interior, algunos se enamoran y luego proceden a la intimidad, con ella fue al revés, primero intimo luego se enamoró, sonrió entre el beso, después esa sonrisa se desvaneció ¿sería igual para él? No quería otro corazón roto

-Hayato… para-Pidió seriamente, intento con todas sus fuerzas frenar al muchacho hasta que este se desespero por la oposición

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?-Pregunto molesto

-Haru… no sabe… no sabe que es lo que pasa… Haru está confundida… -Balbuceaba un poco agitada, el chico la soltó dejando que de paso su falda se acomodara al pisar tierra nuevamente al igual que sus ideas

-¿De qué hablas mujer?-Pregunto exasperado, quería continuar degustando esa piel recorriéndolo todo

-Haru quiere… que Hayato y Haru sean como Tsuna y Kyoko… o Yamamoto-kun y Chrome-chan- Sería difícil explicarle que de verdad le gustaba

-¿Qué carajo dices? por supuesto que no- No entendía pero no quería ser como el fanático del béisbol no tan idiota o como el Décimo no podría ser tan grande y genial, ante la negativa Haru miro el suelo, lo sabía para él ella no era más que su pasa tiempo, algo que usaba y ya estaba, sonrió levantando la cara

-Entonces… Haru no quiere más de esto… Haru no quiere ya ser una adulta…-No, ella no quería ser adulta, si era adulta podría aceptar maduramente la negativa, dejar que se acostarán un día cualquiera, despedirse, no verlo como posible pareja y eso dolía, y tampoco quería mas besos caricias y cosas que no tenían sentido, y carecían de este porque no había nada entre ellos… absolutamente nada, no había pensado que lo importante era que hubiera algo, eso era dar el paso, no lo que hacían

-Ohh llegamos justo a tiempo… parece ser que la noviecita quiere dejar al chico-Murmuro alguien detrás de ellos, al virar encontraron a un grupo de maleantes que los miraba no con buenas intenciones, Hayato los reconoció, eran los tipos a los cuales había golpeado hacía semanas cuando intentaron "impedirle el paso" cuando realmente estaba reunidos en grupo un día que estaba molesto y uno de ellos dijo algo así como "dejen pasar a la nena" el jefe claro por lo que le molió la cara a golpes

-Es linda… -Dijo uno de ellos, bastante desagradable con la nariz vendada, algunos moretones y con dientes que le hacían falta, evidentemente el líder- Sí… me gusta… la quiero-Determinó y Haru asustada quedo inmóvil

-Vete al carajo-Respondió un enfadado, en verdad enfadado italiano, ¿Qué demonios era eso de quela quería? Podía notar las intenciones que tenía y no le agradaban en lo absoluto, nadie que no fuera él podía ponerle un dedo encima a esa mujer, _ nadie _¿Era así? Realmente le importaba tanto… algunos se enamoran a primera vista, otros después de varias salidas… él se dio cuenta de lo que le gustaba Miura Haru cuando comenzó a golpear sin frenar a cuanto se abalanzara hacia ella

-Yo que tu… terminaría todo esto ahora-Amenazó al líder al que estaba próximo a golpear, cuando notó que hacía falta alguien, así era, otro grupo, había inmovilizado a la chica y la tenían en sus manos… sus asquerosas manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus labios y con una navaja en el cuello

-Hahaha el que debe terminar eres tú si no quieres que le quitemos la piel poco a poco de esa linda carita-El que hablo pasaba el filo sin piedad por el rostro de Haru que traba de huir "Mierda" fue el único pensamiento en su cerebro, había descuidado totalmente a la mujer que estaba con él por lo molesto que se encontraba

En un lugar retirado, un viejo edificio abandonado lleno, hasta las paredes de grafitis, basura botellas y demás, Haru observaba como el cuerpo de la persona que más quería era arrojado al suelo por décima vez, una lluvia de golpes sobre el muchacho, el líder mantenía a la joven atada a su lado hincada en el sucio suelo 3 hombres la habían inmovilizado, y Hayato estaba en desventaja porque si algo hacia ella corría peligro

-¡Para! ¡Haru te lo ruega! ¡Deja ir a Hayato!-Grito al ver que salía sangre del rostro del joven, el horripilante sujeto la miró con molestia,

-¡Silencio!-Golpeo el rostro de la chica, Hayato se levantó de inmediato

-Hijo de perra-Murmuro y avanzo hasta el pero volvieron a tirarlo

-Basta… por favor-Sollozaba Haru, el chico del que se había enamorado estaba ahora en esa situación porque ella no era fuerte… eso era lo que le atrajo una vez de Tsuna, que era fuerte, era admiración no amor, que pena que se diera cuenta al ver como golpeaban al chico que quería realmente

-Cierto… ya basta… queremos que el niño vea lo bien que la paso con su novia, si siguen golpeándolo terminara inconsciente y se perderá todo el espectáculo, las miradas se posaron en ella, habían inmovilizado al único que podía hacer algo "Mierda" pensó cuando vio como la sujetaban "Mierda no" cuando vio como le era destruida la ropa… "MIERDA" cuando observo las manos del otro tocándola, recorriendo lo que era suyo, y bien si la llama de última voluntad nace de la frustración… su odio nació de ver que ella lloraba, ella peleaba… ella no quería eso… y era cierto, Haru sentía asco, vomitaría en cualquier comento de sentir que ese tipo la manoseaba, cuando intento besarla las nauseas se hicieron más fuertes

"No quiero… no quiero que él me bese… no quiero" un disparo cayó justo en el suelo distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que la chica que intentaba besar lo pateara y salir volando, entonces escucharon algo romperse, lo que hizo que los presentes voltearan para encontrar que el platinado ya estaba de pie con la fuerza totalmente recuperada, los que le sostenían en el suelo con los ojos blancos y un grupo de chicos que habían entrado por la ventana (en el primer piso y pues es para darle algo de acción XD)

-¡Hay que patearlos al extremo!-Grito uno de ellos

-Calla cabeza de césped… esta es mi pelea-Gruño Gokudera escupiendo sangre

-Ya, ya, vamos a hacernos cargo de esto ¿quieren?-Yamamoto desenfundo la espada de madera

-Gokudera-san-Llamó el Décimo preocupado, se veía muy lastimado su amigo

-Siento las molestias Décimo… enseguida me hare cargo-Susurró, Haru por su parte mordió el brazo de uno de sus captores y este le soltó, corrió hacia sus amigos, Bianchi la abrazo

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó y la chica asintió tratando de taparse, y todo fue demasiado rápido, la golpiza que les propino el platinado y los demás, Kyoko prestó su chamarra a Haru quien aún temblaba, se sentía sucia…

-Terminó-Dijo Reborn al ver al último caer

-Todavía no-Dijo Hayato con bastante furia, faltaba uno al que lo dejaría sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia, el jefe que en el suelo lloraba como un bebé, lo tomo de la playera y golpeo su rostro con tanta fuerza que el tipo voló dando unas cuantas vueltas-ESCUCHAME HIJO DE PERRA-Volvió a levantarlo- ESA MUJER ES _ MI MUJER _Y TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR MIS COSAS-Propino una patada en el estomagó ante la atónita mirada de todos, ¿Se refería a Haru? Preguntaban algunos, otros como su hermana y Reborn sonreían- SI VUELVES A PONERLE UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA JURO QUE TE VOLARE EN MIL PEDACITOS-Amenazó golpeando unas 10 veces más el de por si horrendo rostro del sujeto hasta que quedo sin poder moverse

-E-entiendo… es tu mujer…no volverá a pasar-Murmuro el tipo antes de desmayarse

-G-gracias… ¿C-como…?-Cuestionaba Haru mientras Kyoko la abrazaba

-Traías el pegamento en tu bolso, así que le pedimos a Yamamoto-san que fuera a alcanzarte, pero cuando te encontró notó que estabas con esta gente y que Gokudera-san también estaba ahí siendo traídos hasta acá

-Perdón por la tardanza… hehehe es que tenía que avisarle a todos y me deje el móvil en casa de Tsuna

-Pero… llegamos a tiempo-Una minúscula Chrome sonrió aliviada al ver que todos estaban bien bueno…. Unos no tan bien, Gokudera cansado se sentó en el suelo

-Tsk… si no fuera porque esa estúpida mujer se dejo atrapar esto hubiera sido rápido-Se quejó realmente avergonzado por lo que había dicho ¡Y delante del Décimo!- Tosió levemente y escupió algo de sangre, Haru corrió a verlo

-Lo siento… Hayato… por mi culpa…-Comenzó a disculparse observando todas las heridas

-No es nada-Contestó algo malhumorado

-En verdad… soy una estúpida-Sollozo luego y él un poco impactado por las lágrimas la golpeo levemente en la cabeza

-¡No es nada deja de llorar! ¡no moriré por algo como esto!-Excusaba para que ella dejara de llorar

-Hayato... será mejor que te curen esas heridas-Bianchi se acerco, el chico palideció

-Aghhh- Soltó antes de desmayarse pero no por los golpes

-¡Hahi! Hayato… Hayato-Llamaba una preocupada Haru

-Ahora sí ya se murió- Se burló Reborn, prontamente salieron de ese lugar, no antes claro de que Reborn hablara "amistosamente" con todos los tipos que habían golpeado, los cuales desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Bianchi ayudó a llevar a su hermano al departamento donde vivía, mientras que Kyoko y los demás regresaron a sus casas después de asegurarles mil veces el platinado que estaba bien, la única que se quedó fue Haru, el chico hizo una mueca cuando esta coloco un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre su brazo

-L-lo siento… ¿Duele mucho?-Preguntó y el no respondió, sabía que algo tenía esa chica… parecía que quería llorar, la japonesa no se sentía bien… se sentía contaminada, le dolía el rostro, sentía como si su cuerpo cargara con una peste increíble

-Escúpelo-Demandó y ella le miró sin entender- Tienes algo que decir, así que dilo ya-Ordenó irritado, ella bajo la mirada… trato de sonreír

-¿D-de que hablas Hayato? Haru esta… perfectamente…. Bien…-con lágrimas resbalando había terminado la frase sintiéndose tonta por llorar frente a él

-Carajo deja de llorar, solo di lo que quieras decir tonta-Pidió él de manera no muy amable, pero enserio odiaba verla así

-Hayato…límpiame-Susurró dejando el algodón y el la miro con mucha duda ¿Qué demonios quería decir?- Haru… siente… las manos… de ese tipo… por todo el cuerpo… Haru te lo suplica… quítame esta sensación… por favor- Rogó desesperada y aún así el italiano no entendía nadita-Así…-Indico ella tomando la mano vendada del muchacho y posándola en su pecho, en vez de enfurecer, avergonzarse o gritarle, él quedo en silencio, luego la atrajo a él y besos sus labios, fue purificante para ella, fue una sensación de frescura que regresaba a su cuerpo… y solo eso bastó para que se sintiera bien para que olvidará todo

-Estúpida-Murmuro viéndola a los ojos sin titubear

-Haru no es estúpida-Rezongó ella y luego sonrió y fue esta vez quien comenzó el beso más apremiante…sabía lo que quería…lo tenía frente a ella

-Espera… antes de que todo esto pasará habías dicho algo-Le detuvo el chico de las dinamitas

-Sí… había dicho que Haru no haría eso mas… pero eso… era eso… lo que Haru hacía que no tenía nada… y esto… tiene todo lo que Haru siente por Hayato…-Hizo una pausa sonrojada y después levanto la cara decidida- Haru… quiere a Hayato-Declaró tomando por sorpresa al Vongola que se sonrojo con cara de "no me jodas" y no resistió… se abalanzo sobre la chica que no dijo nada

-Por mi culpa pasó todo esto

-A Haru no le importa

-No me da la gana salir en citas o los regalos de días cursis

-Haru no reclamara nada de eso

-Me dan dolores de cabeza eso de las cosas que hacen los enamorados como el idiota del beisbol y el cabeza de césped

-Haru no molestará a Hayato

El chico suspiro…cerró los ojos un momento

-Si alguna vez un pobre diablo se te acerca por cualquier estúpida lo volare sin preguntar nada

-¡Hahi! ¡Podrías solo golpearlo!-Sugirió y luego ambos rieron, para después besarse… esa sería la noche en que se completaba toda la investigación

_**Laaaargo capi… XD me emocione pfff ya este será mi segundo fic terminado… muajajajajajajajaja **_***-* **_**pero esperen… XD este no es el último señores y señoras! XD dije que esto sería un lemmon y lemmon será! XD mata-neeee~~ **_


	5. Olas

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano… pero como no pone GokuHaru una tiene que sacarle provecho a la locura

_**Ya sé que parece que me equivoqué y subí un trabajo de la escuela, pero no, de **_**verdad es un fanfic jejeje ya quería hacer lemmon de esta pareja**

**Nota: Mil gracias por leerme como regalo, contestación a los mensajes ^^**

**Iana Walker: Hubo continuación como pediste XD gracias**

**Akari daishi: Infinidad de gracias, amm pues es mi primera vez en lemmon XD duro pero me dieron ganas**

**Puripri: Hehehe si regrese aunque mis fics no son aceptados por la mayoría de lectoras ya que les gusta el yaoi, no tengo nada en contra de eso me gusta es más, pero al momento de escribir simplemente el yaoi no se me da **

_Olas_

Gemidos, suspiros y risas, ¿quién podía pedir más?, solo había una persona que pediría más, Gokudera Hayato, es que era jodidamente el paraíso, esa piel cálida, ese aroma embriagante, ese sabor intoxicante de sal y piel, ella era jodidamente hermosa, y todo lo que hacía era jodidamente igual, le gustaba el color de sus mejillas, el tono de su piel, su risa, sus enormes ojos chocolate, la suavidad de su cabello, una estúpida mujer había conquistado su corazón y eso lo hacía a él un tremendo estúpido

-Hahi… Hayato… tus manos están frías-Se quejo Haru, cuando sintió aquellas manos que parecían expertas recorriendo su cuerpo… sí ella canija… era insoportablemente ruidosa y extremadamente alegre, pero en la situación en la que estaban una faceta que el solo podía conocer, ella era realmente diferente, besos sus labios para callar esas quejas

-Hayato…-Suspiro ella entre el beso, ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser él? No había lógica, ni algo parecido a raciocinio en sus pensamientos, todo era muy rápido, voraz, brutal, era rudo y no se contendría, lo sabía, esa noche era la noche, ese día era el día, no habría fuerza en este mundo para detener lo que sucedía, se dio por sugerencia, se dio por urgencia, terminaba por deseo, por amor, el era todo lo que una chica desearía que no tuviera su pareja, irritante…

-Cállate…-Demandó el italiano mientras se dirigía hacia su cuello, ella aplicaba también su propia teoría, acariciando su espalda, besando también aquella anatomía que conocía, ardía, cada centímetro de su piel era atacado con besos y caricias que dejaban una sensación de quemazón, temblaba, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, cuando se percato de que el chico descendía hasta su vientre se estremeció

-Hayato no… no vayas a…-Su petición fue ignorada con tal brusquedad propia del platinado

-Te dije que te callaras-Murmuro antes de empezar a degustar su parte favorita, húmeda, tibia, agridulce, suave, los gemidos de la chica no ayudaban a que él quisiera detener la impartición de besos, al contrario quería más, quería cada vez más, tenía que hacerlo, ya no por emparejarse con el idiota del béisbol, ya no por quedar a la par del Décimo, bueno en parte ya se sentía como él, al principio no se explicaba por qué tanto encanto por la fémina que era su novia, ahora sí, eran tan suaves, frágiles y cálidas, termino de mimar aquella zona erógena, miro nuevamente su obra maestra, ella estaba rendida, solo ante él y así tenía que ser, mierda que por no apurarse alguien casi se le adelanta y maldición no quería que ese espectáculo lo viera nadie más, egoísta…

-Eres cruel-Murmuro Miura y decidida invirtió los papeles, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre él, observo la reacción graciosa, sabía que no le agradaba ser dominado, pero si él la llevaba al extremo, tenía el mismo derecho, con cuidado beso el cuello del chico que tembló, rió por lo bajo ante esto, trazo el camino repartiendo besos y lamiendo cada lugar que vio disponible

-E-estúpida mujer…-Gruño él cuando se percató de que lugar estaba por ser atacado, ella sonrió

-¿Hahi? ¿Hayato creyó que era el único que podía hacer estas cosas? Haru también puede-Vanaglorio y nuevamente recorrió con la lengua desde el ombligo hasta la parte baja, observo ahora sin ninguna vergüenza que el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba ante su presencia y se adelantaba a recibirla, el endurecido miembro termino en su boca, para disgusto del italiano que cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse, era el infierno, era demasiado, era una tortura bendecida, y desde donde estaba contemplo la cara de la japonesa, concentrada, sin vergüenza alguna, el compas de su pecho, el ritmo que llevaba… mierda, mierda… de verdad quería saber cómo fue que aprendió a hacer eso, crecía en sus labios, la castaña se separo de él dejándolo por la paz antes de poder llegar al clímax

-Hahi… Hayato… se ve triste… ¿será porque Haru se detuvo?-Se burlo ella viéndolo enrojecer

-Tonta… -Murmuró la haría pagar, claro que la haría arrepentirse de jugar con él hasta ese punto, la tomo con fuerza tirándola en el colchón, no la dejaría escapar no importaba que

-Oh… Hayato se enojo con Haru-Susurró ella sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaría

-No te parece… ¿que dada tu condición, convendría ser amable?-Preguntó haciéndola notar que lo que seguía era lo que seguía

-Hahi el manga… él manga no dice…-Trato ella de evitar la situación

-Vete al diablo, ese libro me importa un comino, hare lo que me pegue la gana-Amenazó divertido por el sonrojo de la chica cuando separo sus piernas

-E-en verdad Haru no cree necesario-Objetaba ella tratando de escaparse

-Necesario y una mierda, hare lo que me venga en gana-Fue la contestación seca del ojiverde, ella se quedo quieta un segundo

-¡Hahi! Hayato no… no estarás pensando… Ahhh-el pequeño grito indico que todo había terminado para ella, era su fin, apretó instintivamente negando la entrada aunque un poco tarde

-No quiero tener que hacerte daño, así que solo relájate-Demandó el muchacho con una tranquilidad anormal, quizás fue eso lo que la convenció o distrajo, esa seguridad, él no estaba jugando, la veía sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad, por fin dio el brazo a torcer

-C-cuidado… sí… sí lastimas a Haru- Balbuceo con mucha dificultad

-Silencio… quiero entrar-Fue la frase que terminó con la discusión, sonrojada se aferro a él, dolía como el infierno, era demasiado grande y ella demasiado pequeña, las lagrimas en sus ojos eran señal de que en verdad no era algo agradable y al mismo tiempo lo era, la invadía, la llenaba, apretó los labios con todas sus fuerzas a fin de no gritar, arañaba la espalda del italiano del que no podía ver su expresión, ella era fuerte, tenía que serlo si en verdad deseaba ser parte de su mundo, ella era delicada, era una mujer y trataba de no herirla, algo dentro de ella se rompió, así como su fuerza

-Haaa-El grito era escalofriante, inundo cada rincón de su habitación, lloraba y reía, él no entendía nada, estaba fuera de ese mundo, no podía creer la facilidad con que esa mujer podía ponerlo delante de las puertas del paraíso, cuando Haru observo el rostro de satisfacción y placer del platinado solo cerró los ojos, ninguno se movió por un tiempo, solo estaban así, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, pronto comenzó la verdadera tortura para ambos, un lento movimiento, si Haru pudiera describirlo sería como las olas, las olas antes de una tormenta, un vaivén suave que aumenta cada segundo, la sensación de dolor desaparecía, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se aferro a los hombros del muchacho, besos sus labios en un intento ahogado de hacerle saber que estaba contenta y eso fue lo que desato el tifón, la abrazo sin dejarle oportunidad de no sentir su cuerpo, amaba esa forma suya de sonrojarse, amaba sus ojos entrecerrados, amaba a la estúpida mujer que estuvo enamorada de su jefe… entonces fue como si un relámpago lo golpeara, un miedo invisible que le hizo frenar, tomo delicadamente el rostro de la japonesa entre sus manos

-¿Quién… quién soy?-Cuestiono con el temor de que ella pudiera contestar Tsuna, con el frívolo palpitar doloroso de que ella estuviera pensando en el Décimo y no en él y ella lo miró sin entender mucho, solo vio que esos ojos vibraban, parecía estar asustado, preocupada acaricio la mejilla del chico

-Ha… Hayato-Jadeo aferrándose un poco más- Tu… eres quien está aquí, con Haru… tu estúpido insensible… irritante… tu-Lo abrazó con fuerza, la misma con la que el chico correspondió ese agarre, y continuo, aliviado, feliz, sí, de alguna manera durante todo el loco proceso se había enamorado de esa chica gritona y ridículamente alegre, el balanceo de ambos cuerpos comenzó de nueva cuenta esta vez mirándose, esta vez demasiado juntos como para poder decir que no eran nada, sus labios se buscaban, sus ojos se buscaban, sus manos aferradas en ese apretado abrazo, asfixiante… el ritmo se intensifico, descargas eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos

-E-espera… Hayato… no puedes… no puedes-Advirtió la castaña cuando se percato que estaban cerca, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, se aferro con más fuerza

-Vete… al carajo-Respondió el sin parar el ritmo, no quería y no podía detenerse, no en ese momento, no pudo evitarlo y en verdad no era su intención, apretó el cuerpo de Haru contra el suyo, tembló, descargo todo su ser en el interior de la castaña que solo enarco la espalda ahogando un grito, era como Bianchi había dicho, renacer, su persona ya no pertenecía a ella misma, le pertenecía al guardián de la tormenta que la sostenía con fuerza…

-Idiota… te… te amo-Susurro la castaña dejándose caer ambos entre la sabanas

La mañana sorprendió a ambos chicos, y no solo eso, un poco preocupados Tsuna y compañía decidieron visitar a su autoproclamada mano derecha, al ver que no respondía a los llamados a la puerta, Bianchi decidió abrir la puerta deshaciéndola con su comida venenosa, entraron uno a uno temiendo que aún se encontrara grave

-Oh dios mío…- Bianchi quedó sin aire cuando vio lo que pasaba

-Bianchi? ¿Qué…?-El pobre Vongola Décimo no se lo creía… su guardián el que había jurado que podría ser del otro bando por que parecía odiar a las mujeres estaba en su cama… con Haru… aparentemente sin ropa por las prendas que veía en el suelo

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna….qué carajo?-Yamamoto no pudo evitar la grosería en su pregunta, Chrome sonrojada miró en otra dirección

-CONFUSION AL EXTREMO-Grito Ryohei cuando noto el estado en que estaba el cabeza de pulpo, quien hizo una mueca apretando los ojos, abrió lentamente los ojos, joder le dolía todo… abrió más las orbes verdes acostumbrándose a la luz para después quedar en blanco, todos estaban ahí, ¡TODOS hasta el Décimo!

-Hahi… Hayato ya es de…-Los ojos de la chica que se incorporó al sentir que lo que había usado de colchón (entiéndase el propio Hayato) se levantaba, tallándose los ojos se sentó en la cama, sin entender la cara roja y con una expresión de que quería gritar, miró en la dirección donde se posaba la mirada en blanco del muchacho y… -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito tratando de taparse ante las caras igualmente rojas de todos

-DÉCIMO P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO-Empezó el italiano a tratar de poner en palabras o que sucedía

-NO MIREN NO MIREN- Pedía por su parte Haru

-¡N-no es necesario, Gokudera-kun, Haru que sean felices!-Grito el cielo de la familia llevándose a todos desesperadamente mientras salía corriendo… dejando a los dos chicos en blanco

-La vida de Haru se ha terminado-Murmuraba la pobre castaña

-El Décimo… el Décimo vio-Balbuceaba el platinado, mucha teoría y todo lo que deseaban les había conducido a terminar así… pero nada los preparo para esa visita sorpresiva

_**Y terminamos aplausos porfavor! Yea otro fic terminado ^^ mil gracias a los que leen… aunque un review estaría muy bien para mi esfuerzo XD hahahahaha espero les gustara esta historia un beso abrazo y saludos y no se apuren yo seguiré escribiendo GokuHaru ¿Por qué? Pues por que me gusta aunque no sea muy apoyado^^**_


End file.
